


im sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: i dont know what this is i just know that its pure angst, its 11.20pm, make of this what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she had hurt him badly and nearly had his kids taken away from him, but he still loved her dearly... oh how he loved her... (geoffs pov)</p>
            </blockquote>





	im sorry

i) he hasnt moved much since last week. im not surprised. communicating through hand squeezes (yes) and shakes (no). still cant tell how hes feeling, though... 

ii) up and moving around now! still not talking, cant tell if hes physically unable to or if he just doesnt want to. maybe he doesnt have the words... still communicating via hand squeezes/shakes

iii) refuses to eat pasta for some reason. 

iv) i just found out that pasta was what he and rachel used to eat on date nights. 

v) the social worker informed us that the kids can live with us now! i dont know why it took them so long. house is full now and i get the impression that ryan likes it that way. 

vi) millie made him laugh a lot today. they get along well. still no speech. 

vii) gavin visited today, played with the kids, chatted with millie and griffon and sat with ryan for a while. im exhausted. gavin tried talking to ryan through texts, which we tried before but its like the words arent there. or maybe he just doesnt want to say them... 

viii) he spoke his first word in five months. it came out dry and raspy. he said "cold". im not sure what that means. 

ix) i found a message in ryans handwriting on my bed. hes gone to look for rachel. oh god. oh god, oh god, oh god. 

x) he came home with rachel. she says shes sorry, over and over again. i can tell that ryan believes her. i told her to go to hell.

xi) dont cry ryan, please dont cry oh god dont _cry_

xii) you are so much better off without her

xiii) i promise

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was either really cool and edgy or absolute fuckin tripe... i'll let u decide (thank u for reading ily)


End file.
